


Those Boys on Bed

by Obsscure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drawing, Español | Spanish, Fanart, M/M, PWP, Pencil, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las habitaciones de motel son aburridas a veces, no es que las camas sean una maravilla, pero...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Boys on Bed

  


~▣~


End file.
